onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Germa 66
Nation "The germa are a nation that has nowhere to call home" - from mangastream. I'm sure the translation is not correct, however we should check the raws when available to see the implications for us. Well we know that they have no island to call home, so we can only assume that their ship is home. And that translation isn't bad per se, but we should double check when the chapter is released. Dragonquiz (talk) 16:07, May 19, 2016 (UTC) My point is that if they are indeed a "nation" then we should add the Category:Kingdoms category too. Doesn't per se mean they're a kingdom. 19:11, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Kingdoms specifies that countries must be a monarchy. We have yet to learn if Sanji's father is a king. Closing until we learn that. 14:40, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Symbol Is the coloring correct? Other then the marking on the Den Den Ship and Reiju tattoos, the rest of the symbol appearances are white writing on black background (shirts, headphones, sails). Rhavkin (talk) 15:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't think there's an established main colorscheme, as both seem to be prevalent. I used black-on-white because all instances of white-on-black are either too small or obscured. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:08, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Coloring is impossible to tell in manga. A dark color like that could even be a deep red like what happened with Karin from Naruto. SeaTerror (talk) 16:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) KKotB, so isn't it better not to put anything before confirmation? We can change the image when we get a better one but we shouldn't use a wrong one. ST, don't nitpick on the color. It's still should be light color on dark color and not the other way. Rhavkin (talk) 16:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I agree, The theme of of white on black is even on their capes. 16:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I would consider the main symbol the one on the sail, however since there is no clear shot of it, there are not problems with the "secondary" symbol. Fifth panel on page 11 isn't clear?? 19:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't see it... link? I'm guessing you forgot not to count the artworks? http://img.mangastream.com/cdn/manga/51/3411/11.png 05:28, May 21, 2016 (UTC) If you are talking about the "headset", I don't know if that will fit the infobox... It's also a little bit cut and it has a white circle around it which is not part of the symbol, but if we use that image we will suggest it is instead. I'd personally just wait a better shot in a future chapter. You misunderstood me. I said clear as in "This is is clearly their symbol colors" not as in "this is a clear image of their symbol". As Rhavkin said: "We can change the image when we get a better one but we shouldn't use a wrong one." and a secondary symbol is the wrong one. 06:22, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Nobody knows the colors because manga is black and white. SeaTerror (talk) 08:55, May 22, 2016 (UTC) There's no evidence that one color scheme is more correct than another-it's just purely out of necessity. Obviously you would use light letters on dark objects and dark letters on light objects. The only important thing is that the shape of the 66 is correct which it is Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:13, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you kidding? they're not writing "66" on objects randomly, their uniform are dark with light writing, their sails are dark with light writing, that is their symbol. Luffy poor drawing of the Straw Hats jolly roger isn't the symbol so it isn't and shouldn't be in their Infobox. The same apply here. Their symbol is light writing on dark background. If there isn't a proper image of it (full, not necessarily in good quality) we don't use anything until we got one. We can put this symbol, along with Yonji beltbuckel in a separate section or in a gallery like the Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger section. Rhavkin (talk) 12:52, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I agree the light on dark symbol is the primary symbol, but if you say that the other is not their symbol as well I disagree and since it's another version of their symbol then we can use it for all intents and purposes until we find a clear shot of their primary symbol. Luffy poor drawing of the Straw Hats jolly roger isn't the symbol so it isn't and shouldn't be in their Infobox. The same apply here. - No, that's not the same case. Luffy's drawing was just one thing, is not used consistently on many places. What are you saying with the correct analogy would be that this is not another way to identify the Whitebeard Pirates. First of all, regarding Luffy's drawing, you're right, i just forgot about Whitebeard's and didn't have another example. As for Germa symbol, lets sums it up: A. is their symbol light on dark or dark on light? B. If the symbol is light on dark, should the dark on light be used for the Infobox? I say that it is light on dark and the inverted version shouldn't be use. If in the future the background will be colored red (for example SeaTeror) this would be obvious that the inverted shouldn't be used so why and how this is different? Rhavkin (talk) 15:45, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Unless we see a Jolly Roger or something more official there is no proof that light on dark is the main colorscheme. All we know is that the Germa 66 wear mostly dark clothes which also factors into their ship design. Thus by necessity they have to use light letters so they can be seen. I don't care if we change it later once we get a better image of the other color scheme, but there is no reason for replacing this good image with a crappier one just because of that rather tenuous reasoning. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:32, May 22, 2016 (UTC) It's better to have no picture then a wrong one. 17:36, May 22, 2016 (UTC) It's. Not. Fucking. Wrong. *The difference between this and Luffy's Jolly Roger and Marco's Jolly Roger tattoo is that in the latter two cases the Jolly Rogers were in different shapes than the official version. The number "66" is written in the same format for both color schemes. *As I said before, there's no proof that the light-on-dark is the "official" version compared to the dark-on-light and it could just easily be colored that way out of necessity. Plus, we don't even know if all the light-on-dark symbols are even the same color since we just have the manga for reference. The flag could be red and the headphones could be navy blue, while the "66" could be yellow on the flag and pink on the headphones. It's impossible to tell right now, so the choice that really matters is what depiction of the symbol is of the best quality. We have nothing proving that the light-on-dark symbol is their main symbol, and nothing proving that all the light-and-dark symbols have uniform colorschemes. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I don't understand how you people insist on saying "it's wrong" like we used a completely unrelated picture. Can't a group have more then one symbol? I completely agree that the version "light-on-dark" is their main symbol, but saying that the other is wrong like it was another symbol it makes no sense. I mean, we use pictures of characters foreshadowed in infoboxes, so I don't understand why you freak out for a symbol which has just an inverted color-scheme. It's not like we don't want to use the main symbol... *Kaido: It's not the wrong symbol, it's the wrong symbol to put in the infobox. The proof that the light on dark is the main symbol is the fact that the objects that the Germa uses that aren't from necessity but specifically dark and are specifically with light writing (sails, shirts and capes). Further more, the same shape with different coloring can be compare to the Straw Hat Jolly Roger on Brachio Tank V\Franky Shogun. The original color is the main symbol regardless on witch symbol is in better view at the moment. *Leviathan: Like I wrote above: "It's not the wrong symbol, it's the wrong symbol to put in the infobox." and the point of this discussion is the question I asked in the beginning "is it the correct symbol? And if it isn't, why use it?". You agreed that the light on dark is the correct one and that we use the dark on light until we find a better\full image of the light on dark. Kaido, however, still believe that the dark on light is the correct one. As the one that started this discussion let me say this: I'm fine with using the dark on light as long as we replace it with the light on dark as soon as we get a good image of it. Any problems? Rhavkin (talk) 14:06, May 23, 2016 (UTC) * "It's not the wrong symbol, it's the wrong symbol to put in the infobox." - I still think that "wrong" is exaggerated, it's still a symbol who identifies the group after all. * "I'm fine with using the dark on light as long as we replace it with the light on dark as soon as we get a good image of it." - that was the plan. I'm closing this because no amount of discussion will matter if the consensus is to replace the image later anyways. 14:41, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Sanji Gotta ask, why is Sanji on here? Are we considering him pressed into service at this point? 01:00, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Soldier types When Yonji showed Sanji the clones, he said there are different types of soliders: MB, MH and MST. Shouldn't that be mentioned somewhere in the article? I wouldn't know where though. FirePit (talk) 05:24, November 29, 2016 (UTC) From cnet's translation: :People: Requesting 54 of Type MB... / 30 of Type MST...... :Sanji: ?!! :People: ...and 21 of type MH in resupplies. The dialogue is vague enough that we don't know if they're talking about soldiers, chemicals, containers, or even weapons.--Xilinoc (talk) 08:30, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Yet they are listed as soldiers type in the Cloning page... Rhavkin (talk) 10:17, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Magazine 3 Here's the section from One Piece Magazine Vol.3 about germa. Let's check if we added all the info already or if we have missed any: * Early concepts of the vinsmoke family and the symbol. * Awaikage said it was confirmed the soldiers have simple raid suits. Was it said here? It must be re-added to Raid Suit. * Is the "Saint Germa" the name of the snail ship? https://imgur.com/OpJq5yI Does the text says anything else interesting? Saint-'Germa'in is the real world inspiration for the name "Germa", I think. The previous page also shows Judge's name was originally going to be "Saint-Germain" (after the Count of St. Germain, probably). 16:36, January 25, 2018 (UTC)